Little Less Conversation
by Charon the Sabercat
Summary: Zero, a Walkman, and a Gundamusai full of bored people. Set on puree. You get this story. Read adn review.


Little Less Conversation

* * *

Zero slipped the headphones over his ears, then put his helmet on over his head. "This song had better be good. I feel ridiculous in these things..." 

"Click" went the play button.

The beat began to pound his chest, and Zero started to tap his foot to the rythmn. "Hmm, this isn't bad."

17 replays later...

&&&

Shute gasped in shock and plastered himself against the wall of the Gundamusai's hallway, letting a floating Zero zoom past him. Music burst out from a CD player magnetically plastered to his thigh... "Little Less Conversation, JXL Radio Edit". Shute knew it from that "albinoblacksheep" thing. But why was Zero-

But all of Shute's thoughts left his head when Zero began to dance. The Winged Knight began to swing his hips to the beat just like the famous King of Rock. His eyes were open, but unfocused; he was barely aware of where he was.

"_Little less conversation_," he mumbled/sang in a weak attempt at imitating Elvis, "_A little more action, please_."

Shute clapped his hands over his mouth to stifle the laughing. "_All this aggravation ain't satisfactionin' me_."

Zero continued in a hip-swinging parade down the hall, Shute following him, completely mesmerized.

"_A little more bite, a little less bark. A little less fight, and a little more spark. Closeyourmouthandopen up your heart, and baby, satisfy me! Satisfy me, baby_!"

Bakunetsumaru chose that moment to enter in from another hallway. "Hey, Shute, what's- What the heck's wrong with Zero?"

Shute giggled. "He's completely sucked up into the song! He has no idea what he's doing!"

"Really?"

Shute nodded. "Totally! He's completely zoned out!"

Zero drifted past Baku, his cape elegantly sweeping past the Blazing Samurai's mouthplate. The Blazing samurai blushed for a moment, then turned to Shute. "All this for that song?"

"Yeah!"

"_Baby, close your eyes and listen to the music driftin' through the summer breeze_."

Baku grinned, his eyes bugging. "THIS IS GREAT!"

Shute shushed him. "He'll hear us!"

"_It's a groovy night and I can show you how to use it. Come along with me and put your mind at ease_!" Zero twisted his body around swiftly, nearly kicking Baku in the mouth. Despite his zoned state, Zero kept himeslf from smacking into walls and was quite a good, powerful singer. "_Hey, a little less conversation, a little more action, please_."

"We should do backup!" Shute suggested.

"Yeah!" Baku agreed.

"_All this aggravation ain't satisfactionin' me_."

Shute and Baku both cooed "Aaaa" in the background as Zero crooned. "_A little more bite, a little less bark. A little less fight, and a little more spark! Closeyourmouthandopen up your heart, and baby satisfy me_!"

The two bistanders were startled unexpectedly by two things: ONE, Captain and a group of people entered through a door behind them, and TWO, Zero began singing louder and with much more power!

"**SATISFY ME, BABY**!" Zero quickly recovered from his little outburst and settled back on the ground, his hips twitching just slightly with the music. "_Come on baby, I'm tired of talkin'_."

Shute glanced over at Captain. The Neotopian Gundam's eyes began to light up, his inner competitor pounding in his chest. If there was one thing Captain enjoyed... it was a sing-off. And everyone knew it.

"_Grab your coat and let's start walkin'_."

The Neotopian Gundam took a place next to Zero, the others expectantly waiting for him to start. "_Come on, come on_-"

"_Come on, come on_!" went the humans (and Baku).

Captain began to sing along with Zero, keeping his voice low to decide his pitch. "_Come on, come on_."

"_Come on, come on_!"

Captain raised his voice; he sounded almost exactly like Elvis, conflicting Zero's high-pitched yet masculine voice. "_Come on, come on_."

"_Come on, come on_!"

Zero tensed up, his body steadied like he was about to fight. "_Don't procrastinate_-"

"_Don't articulate_-" Captain responded, his eyes laser-focused in Zero's and his fists clenched.

"_Girl, it's gettin' late_-" Zero snapped back, his eyes somehow alert and ready.

Captain's chest puffed out. "_Gettin' upset waitin'_-"

"_ROOOOUUND_!" The two Gundam each shot out in their own tone, Zero snapping his head back for a roaring-

"**YEEEAAAH**! _A little less conversation, a little more action, please_!" As he sang, Zero spun around in the air and snapped his hips, ending his line Jackson-esque pose, waiting for Captain's rebuttal.

"_All this aggravation ain't satisfactoinin' me_." Captain stayed in place, but his body bounced to the music and he would throw his head back for some of the louder notes.

"_A little more bite_-"

"_A little less bark_." Captain stepped forward bravely. "_A little less fight_-"

Zero bolted forward in recoil. "_And a little more spark_!"

"_Shutyourmouthandopen up your heart, and baby satisfy me_!" They roared together, Zero's soulful growl conflicting Captain's manly baritone.

"_Satisfy mee-ee_!" sang the humans.

Captain managed to call out the line before Zero. "_Satisfy me_!"

"_Satisfy mee-ee_!"

"THIS IS GREAT!" Shute called out. Zero kept dancing down the hall to a tirade of laughter. Captain eagerly followed to make sure he wasn't left behind, the humans catching up slowly. "This has gotta be, like, the WEIRDEST thing Zero has ever done!"

Bakunetsumaru caught up with Captain and shoved his shoulder. "Wow, Captain, you're competitive."

"It's a challenge," the (mostly) white Gundam admitted. "It's... also quite fun. I like to sing."

"Hurry or we'll loose him!" Shute called.

Zero danced his way right into the main cargo bay, just barely avoiding stepping on a sleeping Genkimaru. The small baby Gundam couldn't help but point and laugh as Zero kept floating and dancing around to the strange music. Zero was still swinging his hips and body around like a manic man as a throng of humans left their jobs and closed in to watch. Zero hovered close to the ground, eyeing his competitor (Captain) with a watchful, expectant eye. Captain set his stance and stayed close to the human backup singers, Shute crossing his fingers hopefully (but for no reason; it wasn't like they were playing for a prize or anything).

"_Come on baby, I'm tired of talkin'_." Zero stroked (what would have been) his visor with his index finger as he sang, looking oddly seductive for a 4 foot robot.

"_Grab your coat and let's start walkin'_." Captain counterred, still holding his chest out.

Zero flew towards Captain, his entire body teeming with energy. "_Come on, come on_-"

"_Come on, come on_!" sang the human backup.

Captain took a deep breath, his body still rocking in time. "_Come on, come on_-"

"_Come on, come on_!"

Zero was now standing chest-to-chest with Captain, apparently STILL unaware of most of his actions. "_Come on, come on_-"

"_Come on, come on_!"

Captain, more than a little upset by the, uh, intimacy of the moment pushed forward as he sang. "_Don't procrastinate, don't articulate_-"

Zero pushed back; Captain took a few steps back to compensate, his pupils dilating in shock. "_Girl it's gettin' late, gettin' upset waitin' round_!"

Captain felt a burst of energy, perhaps brought on by the tension of the music or just the fact that he was having so much fun! He shoved himself back against Zero, throwing the Winged Knight backwards. "**YEAH**! _A little less conversation, a little more action please_!"

Captain stepped aside as Zero's extravagant moves forced him out of the way. "_All this aggravation ain't satisfactionin' me_!"

"Look, I'm Zero!" Bakunetsumaru saddled up to Zero, meekly attempting to mimic Zero's uncanny moves.

All the while, as Zero sang, he flew around twisting himself in all sorts of physically-improbable dance moves (and looking quite bishonen-y while doing it, as well), a Michael Jackson of Gundamhood. "_A little more bite, a little less bark! A little less fight, and a little more spark! Shut your mouth and open up your heart, and baby satisfy me_!"

"_Satisfy me-ee_!"

Zero's threw his head back and clenched his fists dramatically, his voice booming through the large area. "**Satisfy me**!"

And then something terrible happened.

**_BAKUNETSUMARU TRIPPED_**!

The red Gundam fell over his feet and slammed into Zero's back, forcing the both of them to the ground. There was a collective gasp as Zero's magnetic CD player flew across the room and SMASHed into 6 seperate pieces on the floor, immediately stopping the music.

Genkimaru grinned an evil grin. "Uuuummmmmmmm, you're in trou-bbllllllllle."

"Where am I?" Zero's head spun around in shock, finally aware of what was going on around him. "What the- why are you all looking at me?"

Then, something caught his eye. One of the Gundamusai staff, it might have been Julie, was pointing a video camera straight in his face...

&&&

"Satisfy me!"

CRASH!

"And that's when Baku crashed into you!" Shute wailed, pointing to the screen and pausing the tape. "See, look! I'll rewind it!"

"I look like an idiot..." Zero wailed, sinking into the sofa in defeat.

"Looks like you're finally being true to yourself, Zero!" Baku laughed in triumph as Zero slowly tilted onto his side, his V-fins knocking against Captain's arm. He snapped back up in the air, his entire head red with rage.

"AND _YOU_! I don't even wanna _LOOK_ at you again!"

"Look, that's you really started, like, channeling Fred Astair, or however you spell his name!" Shute giggled. "And that look it your eyes, oh _man_!"

Captain's eyes switched to "smarmy" mode, nearly scaring Zero out of his wits (he wasn't used to Captain emoting in any way). "Did _you_ enjoy it, Zero?"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M HEARING THIS FROM YOU!" Zero screamed. His body returned to normal, and he sheepishly looked to the side. "But, yes, I did... well, I didn't know you were there, so, it doesn't really count-"

"And this is when you realized that Julie taped the whole thing!" Shute grinned. "Oh, man, you should've seen yourself!"

Zero sat back down on the sofa, flanked by Captain and Bakunetsumaru. "I have a feeling you will make sure I _do_, young Shute."

* * *

I had to listen to his song 30 TIMES to write this fic. 30 TIMES. NO thanks to me hermano poco (look up what it means, 'cause he's reading over my shoulder and I don't want to offend him). Do you know how hard it is to write a syncronus songfic! Geez louise! 

Anyway, Elvis Presley's "Little Less Conversation" JXL Radio-Edit Remix, it's "Elvis Lives in Flash" on albinoblacksheep (add a 'dot com' to the end of that, and you'll have the website). "Elvis Lives in Flash" does not use the entire song, but it should still work out. I'm back from hiatus, what do you guys think?


End file.
